


Cosmos' Wonderful Vacation

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: Cosmos has a long-awaited vacation in Euphoria's Zone One. He's looking forward to cuddles, massages, and meeting someone for some much-needed pampering. 
Contains: sticky, non-sticky, fluff, massage, Brawl being adorable, OCs. 
NB - this is an AU where the characters are my vision for the best possible versions of themselves. This is why Brawl's a Peacekeeper and fluffy cuddlebunny. 
Many thanks to White Aster for commissioning this <3 It's been so lovely to write Cosmos having all the good things, and for Brawl to play a part in giving them to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/gifts).



Crystal City was a dreamscape. Rainbow-hued domes seemed to bubble from the ground, while glistening spires clustered tight, straining for the stars. Music floated on a soothing breeze, and Cosmos tried to place the tune as he took his time walking the pleasant landscaped path to Euphoria. 

There was so much to take in: the buzz of traffic as grounders sped along the freeway, the arcing stream of their lights, the roar and boom of fliers, the hum of hover-cars. The breeze brought him laughter, snatches of conversation, gasps of wonder. It brought him scents, dazzling in their complexity, so intense after almost a vorn in space.

Cosmos drank it in. From the light spring of imported rubber underfoot to the graceful curves of modern sculptures that dotted the path, and the occasional gusts of warm, fragrant air that poured from vents in their plinths. 

And under it all, the hum of electromagnetic activity, of coded comms and free-band chatter, of the data-net and people’s energy fields, and the vibrant force of Euphoria herself beginning to tingle on the edge of his consciousness. 

She knew him at once, and the nuzzle of her energy field was like coming more. It was more a homecoming than the bright happy welcome of his research team at Altihex Spaceport. More than the slow hot drag of atmospheric re-entry, or opening his apartment after a long and tiring journey, and revisiting his things, using his shower, taking an exhausted sleep on his own bed. 

“It’s so good to see you,” she commed, and Cosmos flared his energy field in return, unable to quite find the words. 

A pale yellow grounder broke off from a cluster conversing by a statue and approached him. One of Euphoria’s symbionts, she wore a small badge with the Metrotitan’s emblem. “We’ve been looking forward to your visit,” she said, her energy field as warm as her smile. 

“Me too,” Cosmos replied, as they exchanged a brief wireless handshake. In her data packet she included her comm frequency and a small text file with various codes. 

“I’m Spiral,” she said, falling into step with him. “I’ll be your concierge for the duration of your stay. I want to say more, but… I’ll wait until we’re indoors. This way please.”

“Thank you,” Cosmos said, following her lead across the wide path with its curvilinear pattern of blue and russet swirls. Lights embedded in the rubber brightened as they approached and dimmed behind them, an echo of the busy Cybertronian night. Ahead was the outermost reach of one of Euphoria’s long arms, a low structure that put him in mind of the roots of some giant fauna covered over in a network of steel and glass, irregular in outline and perfectly reflective. Only it wasn’t low, Cosmos realised as they walked. It was several storeys high; it was just small in comparison with the bulk of the Metrotitan, rising stately in the distance. 

Where she ended and Crystal City began, he never could have guessed. 

“We’re glad you’re enjoying the view,” Spiral said. “I think you’ll enjoy the new Stellarspire as well. Euphoria’s been working with the architect Maximus on her latest expansions. There are even better views from there.”

Cosmos grinned, finding his voice after a moment. “I will,” he said. “That sounds wonderful, thank you. I’m sorry I’m so quiet, coming home always takes a bit of getting used to.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Spiral said. They reached the polished outcrop of Euphoria’s ground-level spread, and she gestured for him to stand within range of a small scanner set into the door jamb. The scan tingled, no doubt intensified by the sensation of stepping within range of Euphoria’s energy field. 

The doorway glimmered with a subtle run of lights in colours that matched Cosmos’ armour, and the doors opened. 

“Welcome back,” Spiral said, and stood aside to let him in.

* * *

The restaurant was lovely. Cosmos sat cradled in a foam-soft booth, its canopy dulling the background chatter of the other diners. Spiral sat next to him, arranging lists on a data pad. She was consideration itself, letting him dawdle on the walk there, as pleased to pause while he gawped at the new artworks hanging on the walls as he himself was to see them. She ate with him too, a selection of iced appetisers served with a lightly spiced coolant. Nothing bulky, nothing heavy. He didn’t want to fill himself up before entering play, but he didn’t want to go in hungry either. 

He took his time, watching the stream of traffic outside. The irregular glass ceiling lent a softer focus to the Cybertronian evening, all the hard edges dulled. It was a form of scene setting, and Cosmos appreciated it, and appreciated Euphoria for arranging it. It was the perfect prelude to a vacation in Zone One. 

He swallowed the last of his icy gels and sipped his coolant. “I needed that,” he said. 

“I’m sure you did,” Spiral agreed. “It’s not a short journey from Altihex, especially on shuttlebus.”

“It was a nice break from flying though.” Cosmos settled back and lifted his feet while the booth created him a footrest. He sighed. “I could go to sleep right here.”

Spiral laughed. “And miss all the fun we’ve got planned for you?” She caught his eye, her smile infectious. “I’ve made a list of all the activities currently on offer in Zone One. I’ve also included timetables for the major entertainments in Zones Four and Five, in case you fancy a change of pace. As per your request, we’ve assigned you an apartment in-play; the access key is in the data packet I sent you earlier. There have been no changes to the rules since you last entered play. You remember the safe word?”

“Code zero, of course.”

“Excellent.” Spiral’s optics twinkled. “I’ve booked you in for a full treatment at Strut and Plate’s spa in just over three breems. This will include a thorough detailing, exactly the way you like it. Most of the operatives will be familiar faces. There are at least five members currently in play who have expressed a strong desire to help you relax.” 

Cosmos grinned, a little tingle of excitement working its way through his circuits. “That many?”

“At least,” Spiral said with a wink. “I could tell you who to expect, or would you like it to be a surprise?”

“A surprise, definitely,” Cosmos said. “Wow, all those people…”

“You’re a popular bot,” Spiral told him. “We have twenty one members who make regular enquiries as to whether you’re in play.”

Cosmos felt the blush grow from his spark. Once - when he was new to Euphoria and all the joys she had to offer - such a compliment would make him duck his head into his chassis. Now he let the blush show, enjoying Spiral’s smile, the way Euphoria wrapped her energy field around him as though it was another appetiser, a little taste of what was to come. 

“You’ll have your pick of partners,” Spiral said. “Also… Euphoria has a suggestion.”

Cosmos sipped his coolant. “Oh?”

“There’s someone here she’d like you to meet. Someone who likes to give what you like to receive. It’s someone she’s been wanting to introduce you to for a long time, but your visits have never overlapped before.”

“Are they in play?” Cosmos asked. 

“He is,” Spiral said. “In fact, he’s just woken up.” She sent a wireless command to the data pad, which brought up the image of a large, attractive groundframe with a tank alt: a peacekeeper model through and through. Cosmos couldn’t help but notice his big hands and thick arms, wide shoulders and solid thighs. He wore a mask for the picture, his orange visor adding a slight air of mystery. 

“Is he tall?” Cosmos asked, carefully setting his glass down. 

“A shade over twice your height,” Spiral said. “He favours minibots, small solid frames. He loves to take care of them. He’s very protective, and highly sought after for communal sleeping. He also likes to use his cord. Euphoria thought with your mutual interests, and your capacity for mass shifting…”

Cosmos’ grin widened. “Oh my.”

“Oh my indeed,” Spiral whispered. “Are you intrigued?”

“Has he seen my profile?”

“Would you like him to? His established partners won’t arrive until the end of the orn, and he’s requested to meet someone new.” 

Cosmos gave it a moment’s thought, long enough to take another look at the tank’s broad frame and massive hands. “Yes, please. I’d like to know if he’s interested.”

Spiral finished the last of her coolant, and popped a star-shaped ice cube into her mouth. “He’s a little sleepy still,” she said. “Let’s give him a moment to wake up. Would you like anything else to eat or drink?” 

“No thank you,” Cosmos said. “At least, not until I go in play.”

Swallowing the ice cube, Spiral let her optics dim to show that she was taking a call. When they brightened, so did her smile. “He’d love to meet you,” she said. “How about the plaza outside Strut and Plate’s in one breem?”

“Perfect,” Cosmos said. “Thank you so much, Spiral.”

She took his hand, her slender fingers easily the width of his own tiny digits. “I’ll check in on you at the usual times,” she said, “but if you need anything at all, any time, just call me. OK, are you ready?”

Cosmos nodded, sliding out of his chair, and slotting the data pad into a pocket on his forearm. “I can’t wait.”

* * *

The path to Zone One was lined with translucent slabs of crystal. Each footfall triggered expanding rings of concentric lights which interacted like ripples in a pool. The floor was as warm as his frame, the air perfumed with the kinds of high quality resin found at the best aestheticians. The walls were covered in mosaics of mecha entwined, tender and sweet, and Cosmos smiled to see them as he walked the path he’d anticipated for so long through gulfs of interstellar space. 

At the door to Zone One, Euphoria wrapped him once again in the hum of her EM field, and he stood a moment in the warmth of her embrace before she whispered to him, “Enjoy yourself,” and the door opened. 

The corridor here was wider, the mosaics more suggestive. Some of them moved, the tesserae dancing around each other to make wingtips flick and bodies meet. The lighting was soft, like evening on an alien world, and the distant babble of voices rose and fell over a background hum of rushing liquid. 

He expected it to be synthetic, but no, Euphoria had installed a water fountain, the centerpiece of a small courtyard at the end of the first corridor. It sat at the heart of a roomy square beneath a pale glass dome. Simulated sunshine shone on padded seats and and real organic trees. The fountain sprung from the floor, a dozen gouts of water that arced to spill over a tumble of polished rocks. On the rocks sat a racer, the spray cascading down her back. 

She waved and smiled, a friendly welcome. He waved back as he went by. She wasn’t someone he recognised, but that never mattered in Zone One. 

He called up a map from Euphoria’s datanet, and took the second exit from the courtyard, passing under an ornate iron arch wound around with exotic blooms. A happy jumble of minibots greeted him from a heap of cushions on the floor, and a tall airframe half-dozing on a bench pinged him with an invitation to drinks. 

He replied with a flirtatious ‘maybe’ and a little data about the length of his stay and when he was likely to be free. The flier smiled and stretched, showing off their bodywork. 

Cosmos vented warm air and grinned to himself, then to a collection of passers-by, one of whom trailed his fingers over the back of Cosmos’ hand as he passed. Cosmos revelled in the touch, turning his wrist to let it linger. 

It was gone in an instant, but the warmth of that contact spread up the thin uninsulated segment of his lower arm to dissipate in his sensor net. Just a little while longer, he promised himself, then he could have all the touches he could handle. 

It wasn’t far to Strut and Plate’s, but Cosmos took his time. A breem was more than long enough for a leisurely tour of the shopping streets. He walked slowly, to make up for the hurry through Altihex Spaceport, the fight to keep up with his taller companions. Public transport had been a clamour, where long-legged mecha with non-vehicular modes jostled for space and the fastest took the window seats. 

Cosmos had elected to stand on the shuttlebus journey to Crystal City. He’d watched the landscape rolling by, his energy field reined in so far as to be polite, but not so far that he was unaware of the proximity of his fellow travellers. It was another appetiser for Zone One; how he’d missed Euphoria. 

As he neared Strut and Plate’s a heavy clatter of footfalls cut through his reminiscence, and he looked up in time to see a large broad grounder skid into the corridor from another passage. The grounder held out his hand, his data cable extended. “I’m Brawl,” he said, slowing to a remarkably controlled stroll. “You’re Cosmos, right? Euphoria told me you were cute, but… _Wow_.” 

Cosmos looked up, and up. He smiled, striving hard to keep his energy field under control, and accepted the uplink. Brawl’s welcome was warm, coded with an open invitation to touch, to hold, any part of him, any time Cosmos liked. Smiling wider, Cosmos reflected on how ‘twice his height’ looked a whole lot bigger in real life, and sent a welcome in return, with his own invitation. 

Brawl grinned and stooped to hug him, and Cosmos laughed. He let his energy field extend, feeling their signatures mesh in a ticklish happy chord. “Can I pick you up?” Brawl asked. “You’re so warm and round.”

“Please,” Cosmos said, clinging to the tank’s wide arm. He giggled as Brawl swept him off his feet.

“So you’re booked in at Strut’s?” Brawl asked. “Do you like being carried?”

“I do,” Cosmos replied, and didn’t need to ask for Brawl to adjust his grip, to angle his arm to support the widest part of his chassis. With his head above the level of Brawl’s considerable chest, Cosmos could see his pleased grin, and the shape of his optics under his visor. “You're so strong. Are you… is it OK to ask?”

“A Peacekeeper?” Brawl said with a grin. “Forty vorns and counting. You’re in deep space exploration, right?” 

“Right,” Cosmos replied as Brawl walked them under the ornate doorway into Strut and Plate’s. “I’ve been off world so long…” He ran his fingers over the contours of Brawl’s blocky shoulder. “It’s so nice to be held. Especially by someone so well built.” 

“You really _are_ the cutest.” Brawl’s grin widened. “You’re well built yourself, y’know?”

“Isn’t he just?” A pleasant voice made Cosmos turn his head. A tall purple flier stepped into the lobby from an adjacent room. “Good evening, Cosmos, it’s so wonderful to see you again.” She smiled at Brawl. “And with such an attractive companion.”

“This is Brawl,” Cosmos said, while Brawl beamed at the compliment. “He’ll be joining us.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Brawl. My name is Thread, I’m a Senior Aesthetician at Strut and Plate. We have the full works planned for our dear Cosmos,” she said. “And as for you… Will you be joining in, or would you prefer a treatment of your own?”

Brawl looked to Cosmos. “It’s your call,” he said. “I give a mean handrub, but I’m happy watching, getting detailed, whatever.”

Cosmos gave it a moment’s thought, more to enjoy being the focus of Brawl’s attention than because he needed time to think. “I’d like to try that handrub,” he said, and grinned at the anticipation in Brawl’s energy field. “And don’t feel you need to stop with my hands…” 

Laughing, Thread said, “Excellent, please step this way.”

She showed them through to one of the treatment suites. The room was light and airy, with a luxurious transformable platform in the centre, and a simulated skylight above. Brawl settled Cosmos on the platform, and he sighed as it adjusted, contouring itself to support every part of his anatomy. He sank into the plush, his hand lazily trailing after Brawl’s as the Peacekeeper moved to grab one of the high wheeled stools. 

“Can I take this one?” he asked, settling down and drawing a circle on Cosmos right palm with his fingertip. 

“All yours,” Cosmos said, and shuffled to make himself as comfortable as possible while Thread’s team assembled around him. 

There were three of Euphoria’s members playing the roles of aestheticians, all assigned to Cosmos: Thread took the lead, commanding a pair of grounders, veterans of Euphoria who Cosmos had met a few times before in Zone One. Filament and Apex, their names came to him on the familiar scent of exotic waxes as Thread opened a case. 

She handed over a pot to Brawl, who gave Cosmos a delightfully greedy look, and said, “Are you ready?”

“Completely,” Cosmos replied, “more than ready!” and his vents caught as four pairs of hands lay themselves on his armour all at once. Thread smiled, her face appearing upside down immediately over Cosmos’ own. She began with his audials, taking advantage of the sensor clusters veiled under thin metal. Brawl and Apex took one hand each, starting with the tips of Cosmos’s fingers, and Filament took his feet. 

How he’d waited for this, dreaming of it light year after light year as he sped through the vast empty gulfs between worlds. The subtle beginnings, delicate touches at the very ends of his extremities, the waft of warming wax, the lapping presence of each of his four attendants’ energy fields. Then the touches grew longer, stroking, lingering, the tug of their energy fields like magnets drawn across his thinnest armour, the parts of him that sat safely cocooned in his alt mode when in space. The wax warmed, melting like Cosmos felt his struts were melting, seeping into his joints and easing their action as Brawl and Apex lifted his arms in unison to flex and stroke them. 

Thread was clearly in charge; the elusive buzz of sub-voc communication another layer for his sensors to enjoy. As she worked her way down and around Cosmos’ head, to his neck, to his shoulders, the others worked their way up his limbs, to his elbows, his knees, the curve of his upper arms, the insides of his thighs. He realised he was trembling, and did nothing to stop himself. Filament reached his hips, avoiding for now the heating surface between his legs, and flared his energy field hard to penetrate below the thick insulative armour of Cosmos’ chassis. 

His touch became surer, stronger, a deft manipulation that left Cosmos breathless. Brawl hummed his appreciation, pressing a kiss to Cosmos’ palm as he smoothed wax the full length of Cosmos’ forearm. 

Laughing, Apex followed suit, and soon Cosmos found himself covered in kisses, thrilled through with little bursts of electromagnetic excitement. How long it went on he didn’t want to know. It felt like forever, it felt so good and pure and wonderful, and Cosmos didn’t think it could get any better until Brawl pinged him on a private comm channel. 

“I can’t get over how cute you look. You’re gorgeous.”

Cosmos grinned, sighing and watching Brawl’s expression as he replied. “You’re really good at this.”

“Are you blushing?” Brawl teased, his energy field flickering as he lay another path of kisses along the inside of Cosmos’ wrist. “Do you like that?”

“Mmmm, I love it. All of it.”

“I can tell. I got infra red…” Brawl winked. “You’re really warm.” He continued to kiss and stroke, and Cosmos blushed hard, the covers over his panels feeling suddenly very restrictive. 

“What do I look like?” Cosmos asked, unable to stop himself from squirming, and Thread bent to whisper, “Relax. Let yourself loosen. Let it all happen.”

Brawl replied through the private comm, “You look like candy, I wanna eat you up. You wanna see?” 

Cosmos giggled and accepted the wireless data stream. It was visual only, and what a visual. A delighted shiver shimmered through him as he saw himself the way Brawl was seeing him. He really did look like candy, a multi-layered sweet on a bed of purple; there was nothing about him cooler than a rich red, his frame warming from within, his spark a bloom of white. He blushed harder to see his cord, a blur of orange shot through with yellow, his valve warming as he watched. 

“You can…” Cosmos moaned, stretching between the four sets of hands. “You can have a taste,” he said to Brawl alone. “You can have whatever you like!”

Brawl kissed the tips of Cosmos’ fingers. “I like what I see. You wanna go find somewhere after this?”

“Oh scrap yes…” Cosmos’ comm dissolved in a staticky groan. In lieu of words, he sent an image, a composite hastily assembled: himself in Brawl’s sizable lap, his thighs spread, their lips together, and Brawl’s large hands on the curve of his chassis. 

Brawl’s engine growled, and Thread smiled a secret smile, clearly understanding what had passed between them. 

“Relax,” she instructed, and Cosmos took a deep vent - interrupted somewhat by Filament sending little EM pulses into his midsection - and found the will to sink into the foam. He focused on his weight, letting himself feel how it tugged him into the soft support, how Filament leaning over his chest added to the feeling of solidity, of presence. He sighed at the glowing buzz of his sensor net, the rippling warmth generated by the moving touch of all those hands. His conventional array clicked open, his cables spilling free to bounce on the foam. Brawl made an appreciative sound and took Cosmos’ hand into his mouth, sucking on each finger in turn. Apex was an astrosecond behind, and Cosmos groaned, unable to stop himself from arching. Filament smiled down at him, and sent a promising little flicker to his spark. 

The slick of tongues over and between his fingers, the delicious tug on his spark, the weight of Filament and the way Thread pulsed her EM field around his head and neck, it was overwhelming and utterly wonderful. 

“Vent in,” Thread whispered. “Cycle it through, that’s it, feel the process, feel the flow through your filters. Now hold… And release.”

Cosmos let the air whistle out, and enjoyed the inevitable consequence of such erotic relaxation as his remaining covers all came loose at once. 

“Gorgeous,” Brawl commented, and Cosmos blushed anew as his cord strained and his spark began to pulse in time with Filament’s energy field. All it took was another enticing EM pulse, and his chest slid apart, his sparklight dancing on Filament’s smiling face. 

He lost the capacity to keep quiet when Filament began to polish the casing of his spark. Those slender hands were quick where they needed to be and slow where the touch could linger and build. Brawl watched rapt, while Thread and Apex began to buff Cosmos’ head and arm. Brawl caught up after a while, still watching Filament bring a gentle cloth across Cosmos’ interior workings. 

Cosmos’ optics shuttered, but he couldn’t keep them closed. He had to see Brawl’s expression, had to watch Filament leaning over him - over his stiff cord and bared valve - hands busy around his exposed spark. At the first pulse of imminent overload, Brawl placed his palm flat to Cosmos’ side, his other hand wrapped around Cosmos’ fingers. Thread caressed his neck, and Apex licked the sensitive inside of his wrist. Cosmos sighed through the climax, his energy field flaring wildly, his spark expanding, the corona reaching up and out until Filament shuddered and moaned, and Brawl leaned close, his engine roaring as he tasted the effects of Cosmos’ satisfaction.

They stroked him through the long pulsing after effects, keeping close and warm, kissing and caressing until the last of the wax was buffed from his paintwork. 

His chest slid closed, but Cosmos didn’t draw the covers between his thighs, and he left his cables loose as Thread and Apex gently turned him over to buff his back. 

By the end he felt like putty, and he lay a moment on the platform, unable to do more than smile. 

Brawl wound his hands through Cosmos’ cables, waiting until the aestheticians had subtly left the room before speaking. “Do you still wanna…”

Cosmos stretched, and considered inviting Brawl up onto the platform with him. “I want to be filled,” he said, reaching lazily over to touch Brawl’s arm. “I love big bots, I love feeling small… Would you like to spike me?”

“Frag yes,” Brawl responded, grinning. He ran his hands over Cosmos chassis as he stood. “You, uh, got that mass shifting thing going on?”

Cosmos tried for a wicked grin. “Let me show you.”

Brawl laughed and gathered Cosmos into his arms, supporting his cables by wrapping them around his hand. “Where’d you wanna go?”

Clinging to him, Cosmos reflected that here would be fine, but Thread would probably need the room for someone else. “Cushions,” he said. “A soft room. I… don’t mind if it’s private or not.”

Cosmos communicated his thanks to Thread, Apex and Filament, and watched the beauty of Zone One pass around him as Brawl carried him away. It felt so decadent - decadent and excessively naughty - to be carried in a haze of post-overload readiness, his cord fully extended, its biolights glimmering, his valve bared, albeit hidden by the bulk of Brawl’s arm. 

“You like being watched?” Brawl asked. “Scrap, I’d watch you ‘facing any day.”

“You like my frame type?” Cosmos asked, running his finger along the underside of a tread. The texture was fascinating.

“I love minibots,” Brawl said. “I love shuttles too. I love all that thick armour on the outside, how you’re so, like, delicate under it all.” His energy field flickered, a warm protective urge. 

Cosmos nestled as close as he could, feeling his own field flare, a needy spill of arousal and anticipation. 

The closest soft rooms were fully occupied, their cushioned floors invisible under a cuddling, giggling mass of moving metal. Cosmos had half an urge to ask Brawl if he wanted to join them, but he wanted the tank to himself; that protective strength, those huge gentle hands, he wanted them on him, those arms around him. 

It took a while to reach the less occupied parts of Zone One, the soft rooms like a cosy progression of caves, each linked by equally plush corridors with low lighting and a scented air on a comfortable breeze. As Brawl carried him Cosmos followed the wandering progress of the tank’s free hand. Followed and encouraged, both with a hearty invitation sent via wireless, and with little breathy moans into Brawl’s audial as the fingertips slid up his thigh and circled the sensitive pool of heat below his cord. 

“Waiting’s so hard,” Cosmos groaned. “Please...” His spark thrilled at Brawl’s evident pleasure, and his innards danced as Brawl shifted his weight and sank a wide fingertip into the welcoming heat of his valve. He groaned anew. “Datanet says there’s a free room just… just there. Deeper?”

“Just where? Ah!” 

Brawl made a play of looking, before ducking through the low doorway into the semi-private cushioned space. The soft room was like a maze, an irregular space with plenty of places to duck and hide. The thick carpet of immense soft pads sank under Brawl’s feet, and the deep foam walls looked so inviting to lean against. Dim-lit, the room radiated cosiness and seclusion. Cosmos clung on as Brawl slowly settled them in a mass of cushions. 

Safely in Brawl’s lap, Cosmos ground down on the finger. “Spike me?” he suggested, making his valve flutter, his legs spread over Brawl’s expansive thighs. 

Brawl hooked the finger, teasing his ceiling node, and whispered as Cosmos squirmed. “I wanna see this mass shifting. Frag, you’re so tiny.”

His charge rocketing, Cosmos leaned back and squeezed. “I… I bet you’re well equipped. I know you’ll be gentle with me.”

Brawl’s engine turned, his energy field crackling. “You wanna see?”

“Oh yes!”

With obvious care, Brawl shifted Cosmos into the crook of his arm, slowly withdrawing from his valve. He paused for a long, indulgent moment to caress the nub of his anterior sensor cluster. Cosmos murmured his enjoyment, and the moment lengthened, Brawl continuing - slow and gentle - until Cosmos’ vents quickened and his cord wept. 

“Show me?” Cosmos whispered, and smiled to watch as Brawl revealed his cord. It was everything Cosmos had hoped: wide and ridged, with a chasing flicker of orange biolights along the sides, and a tip to thick that Cosmos knew it would feel like heaven going in. 

“You’re sure it’ll be OK?” Brawl asked, and Cosmos grinned. 

“It’s my turn to show you...”

Brawl grinned in return, and scooted back to rest against the softness of the wall. Cosmos moved forward on his lap, taking his time to explore the cord with his hands, letting his valve ache as he imagined the pull of those ridges on his internal nodes. He knelt up, a quick caress of the head along the heat of his small opening making Brawl gasp. He did it again just for the reaction, before lowering himself onto the tip. 

Brawl’s hands balled to fists around the cushions and he groaned. Cosmos sighed, letting the mass shifting open him, feeling the cord sink slowly inside. Brawl watched in wonder and obvious enjoyment as Cosmos took the full length of it inside himself, then groaned in pleasured surprise as Cosmos dialed back on the mass shifting just enough to feel completely and utterly full. 

“Is that OK?” he asked, as Brawl continued to stare. 

“Whu… Oh wow. That’s amazing. You’re amazing. Can I?” Brawl made to wrap his arms around him and Cosmos nodded, sinking into the embrace. He let Brawl lead, leaning heavily on Brawl’s chest as that beautifully thick spike massaged him from the inside. He could feel it all, each teasing connection as the nodes shifted past each other, each pulsing thrum of Brawl’s spike, each thrust making Cosmos’ valve shimmer and thrill. 

Each time he came close to climax, Brawl slowed, and they kissed slow and deep while the charge ebbed just enough. 

Dialing back a little more on the mass shifting, Cosmos made Brawl’s large frame shiver, and he leaned back to let Brawl see how very full he was. Brawl grinned and slowly tipped him back onto the cushions, embedded deep within him. Cosmos sighed and shuddered all at once, and moaned in happy abandon as Brawl spiked him slow and gentle.

He took his time, his thrusts matching the pulsing of Cosmos’ spark, his optics flaring with each euphoric contraction of Cosmos’ valve. 

They continued through their first mutual climax, neither wanting it to end, both charged enough to make it last. The second time was faster paced, and far more drawn out. Cosmos delighted in the change of positions; it had been so long since someone lifted him during interface. Too long. Brawl held him strong and sure, his back pressed into the foam of the wall, his curves supported by the Peacekeeper’s large hands, and his knees hooked over Brawl’s forearms. He felt so vulnerable and so protected, so open and spread and cared for, that the suggestion of a hardline interface brought him dizzyingly close to overload. 

Shuddering he managed to hold back, focusing on the overwhelming pleasure of fullness as Brawl slowly hooked them up. 

The connection was fast to establish, Brawl was so eager to share. Through Brawl’s eyes Cosmos saw his own stiff cord shining, his valve stretched open so wide. Biolights glimmered at the rim in a pattern that reflected the spears of pleasure in his valve, his cord, his spark. Then Brawl’s pleasure washed over him, and he squeezed down, his valve aching in need and all the nodes singing out at once. 

It was wonderful and slow and deliciously drawn out. Cosmos came shuddering, his cord spilling between them, his overload spreading through him in waves that he felt would never end. And when he finally thought it was over, the connection fed him Brawl’s climax, his fulfillment, a heady rush that put stars in Cosmos’ optics and a lasting smile on his face. 

They disengaged as slowly as the pleasure had built, with kisses and caresses, drawn out and tantalising. Brawl lay back against the wall and Cosmos settled in the crook of his arm. 

“That was amazing,” he said. “Thank you.”

“You’re amazing,” Brawl countered. “You want me to ping for some drinks?”

“Some coolant would be just the thing,” Cosmos said. He stifled a satisfied yawn, and looked up into Brawl’s optics. “I really enjoyed that. I could do that again… Can we?” 

Brawl yawned, and hugged him tighter. “And again and again. Should we get in some drinks, then a nap, then you can show me that mass shifting thing again?”

“I’d love to.” Cosmos bit his lip, and lay his arm on Brawl’s chest to support his head. “I’ve got an oil bath booked for this evening. We can add that to the list? And my concierge told me there’s a wonderful new restaurant up in the spires.”

“I’ll book us a table,” Brawl said. “Frag, I’ll book us a private room.” He yawned again, but his expression was fondly calculating. “How much do you like being looked after?”

Cosmos grinned. “How much do you like looking after a bot?” He toyed with the treads on Brawl’s arms, and sent an impulse through the connection, a request for Brawl to feed him by hand, preferably while Cosmos rode his cord. 

Brawl grinned. “I can do that.” He lifted Cosmos’ hand and kissed his fingers. This time when he yawned his voice was muzzy. “We can try anything you like,” he said, his voice getting drowsier as his optics dimmed. He took Cosmos’ hand, weaving their fingers together. Cosmos rested his head against the swell of Brawl’s chest. 

“Mmmm, yes,” he said, recharge beckoning. 

Brawl smiled. “We’ve got all orn.”


End file.
